


Prepared For Cap

by MTL17



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Double Penetration, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha recruits Maria to help her make sure that Agent 13 is ready for her Captain America assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared For Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Captain America 2 or anything to do with Marvel. You shouldn't be reading this story if you're under 18. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

If Maria Hill had wanted a simple and easy life she wouldn't have joined SHIELD, or worked so hard to reach the position of Deputy Director at a record-breakingly young age, and she certainly wouldn't have been so hands-on when she reached such a position of power. Of course she was an ambitious person who would not be satisfied until 'Deputy' had been removed from her title and she had full control over SHIELD, but even WHEN that happened she would still devote her life to the organisation, putting in countless hours to oversee mission after mission and make sure the mind-numbing paperwork was complete so she would know first-hand everything was in order.

With that in mind relationships had always come a distant second to her job, so IF she was to have a relationship it should be one which could be described as stress free. Unfortunately Maria had fallen in love with Natasha Romanoff, perhaps the poorest choice on earth or any other planet for her. Not that it had been by choice, Maria fighting it every step of the way with all the success of a man trying to stop the tide coming in with his bare hands. But then again simple and easy had never really been attractive to her, and the phenomenal sex did a pretty good job of making up for the additional stress dating The Black Widow provided.

Maria was coming off a mostly self-imposed fifteen hour shift and she was so tired if she was coming home to anyone else there was no way she would have been doing anything except collapsing into her bed for some much-needed sleep. But sex with Natasha was the most addictive thing Maria had ever experienced and there was no way she could go an entire day without it.

In the past Maria despised any form of distraction from her work, but now there was an exception to the rule, that being sex with Natasha. Lately it was actually helping her get through the day, and it certainly gave her the strength to step through the door to their home with a spring in her step and head straight to the bedroom. If she came home and Natasha was nowhere to be seen that was the safe bet where her girlfriend was, often sitting in a chair wearing lingerie and sipping a glass of wine while waiting for her. To Maria's delight this was no exception... however there was another sight which quickly drew her attention and served as a reminder that dating The Black Widow came with the price.

"Honey, you're home." Natasha smirked.

Sparing another glance at the naked blonde tied to her bed Maria sighed, "What the hell is this, Romanoff?"

"A present." Natasha explained calmly as she slowly strolled over to Maria, "You've been so stressed at work lately, so I thought I'd get you something."

"How thoughtful." Maria said bitterly, unable to stop herself from adding after another deep sigh, "Nat, I thought we talked about this."

"You did most of the talking." Natasha pointed out, then quickly adding when a flash of anger crossed Maria's face, "Not that you were wrong."

"Then why bring some slut into our bed?" Maria snapped, "I mean, I get monogamy is a foreign concept to you and all, but really-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Natasha interrupted, stepping into Maria's personal space, "If you want her gone, she's gone. Just... just hear me out first. If you don't like what I have to say, you can punish me. If you do like what I have to say, well... then we'll be in for a really, really fun night."

This, Maria thought, was why The Black Widow was so dangerous. Her smile, the glint in her eyes, the way she emphasised the words to sound like they were dripping with sex, it all made the previously annoyed Maria melt, and she was trained to resist such obvious manipulation. It was no wonder Natasha's untrained victims never stood a chance against her seductive charms, that one look from her could make the strongest will bend and even brake.

Sighing again Maria reluctantly mumbled, "So talk."

Grinning widely Natasha started to guide her to their bed, "You remember that assignment you gave me? About Steve?"

Maria frowned at the mention of that particular name, but distracted from it by commenting, "You mean the assignment you blackmailed me into giving you."

"Oh, don't be so melodramatic. I didn't blackmail you." Natasha argued.

Looking over her shoulder in disbelief Maria pointed out, "You said, and I quote, 'put me in charge of finding someone to watch Steve or I'll stop having sex with you for a week.' A week Nat?"

"Please, we both know I wouldn't have lasted that long." Natasha argued, before quickly distracting her lover by sitting down on the bed and making some much-needed introductions, "I want you to meet someone... this is Agent 13. She is my number one choice to shadow Captain Rogers. As far as I'm concerned she already has the job regardless of what happens tonight, but-"

"Agent 13?" Maria interrupted, racking her brain for a few seconds before adding, "Sharon Carter. Peggy Carter's daughter."

"Niece." Natasha corrected.

"Do you think that's wise?" Maria questioned.

"Who better to watch over the good Captain?" Natasha retorted, "But then even without the family history she's the perfect candidate. Smart, resourceful... eager to please. She even almost pinned me to the training mats. No one on YOUR list of suggestions could do that."

"Well, if you recommend her to Fury I'm sure he'll sign off on her." Maria said dryly.

"I don't doubt it." Natasha smiled, "I just figured we could have some fun with her first."

"Is that really necessary?" Maria questioned.

"No, but in my experience sex can tell you a lot about a person." Natasha said bluntly, "Why do you think I seduce so many of my targets?"

"Because you like it?" Maria offered.

"Yes. Yes I do." Natasha chuckled, "But sex and nudity does make people vulnerable and you'd be surprised what you can find out if you know what to look for. Maybe I can teach you, someday. For now... I was thinking this girl would be perfect for Steve. Not just to watch him, but to be with him. It's something which would do him good. I can tell he's lonely, and... well, I'm just learning how important love can be to a person. How... how happy it can make you."

"So you want to train her." Maria said, "As in sexually?"

"Uh-huh." Natasha confessed, kissing Maria's neck, "And I did promise not to cheat on you, and I haven't outside the parameters you set. And I don't want too. I don't ever want to have sex again if you're not involved somehow."

"Be still my aching heart." Maria said dryly, trying and failing not to react to her lover's manipulative touches.

"Come on Hill..." Natasha metaphorically pushed as she physically turned Maria to face the bound woman and then slipped in behind her, spooning the brunette as she purred into her ear, "Just look at her. Can you honestly say you're not the least bit tempted."

Knowing that trying to lie to her girlfriend would be a futile waste of time Maria reluctantly admitted, "She's cute, but..."

"You don't want to lose me?" Natasha offered.

Yes, but Maria wasn't in the mood to admit how much that would hurt her, so instead she settled for, "It's fucked up. You do understand that, don't you Romanoff?"

"I see it as being a good friend." Natasha shrugged, beginning to slip her hands over Maria's body, going slowly and avoiding all the fun parts as this was just a way to soothe her commanding officer's admittedly justified anger, "She has a great body, but is kind of a pedestrian kisser, and if I had to guess an average lay at best. If Steve was to fall for her, which I could see happening pretty easily, I wouldn't want him stuck with a dead fish, especially because he is such a Boy Scout he would never complain about it."

"So you're doing him a favour." Maria finished dryly.

"We. We are doing him a favour by training this slut how to take cock. Or we are kicking her out." Natasha said firmly, softening her tone somewhat when she added, "I meant what I said Maria. I don't want to cheat on you. Ever."

"But you want to fuck somebody else." Maria pointed out.

"With you, not without you." Natasha said, adding honestly, "Because no one, not Steve, not Clint, and certainly not 'some slut' is worth losing you."

Trying to hide the fact that Natasha's words that got to her a little Maria forcefully move forwards, Natasha letting her go and allowing her to sit on the bed next to Agent Carter, the brunette smiling softly at the blonde who she had insulted repeatedly, "Hey."

"Hey." Sharon blushed.

"I have some questions for you, and it would be in your best interests to answer truthfully." Maria threatened, barely giving Sharon a chance to nod before asking her question, "Did you and Agent Romanoff do anything besides kissing?"

Sharon looked hesitant for a moment and then answered, "Just a little dancing and groping. Nothing over PG-13."

"Who made the first move?" Maria asked quickly.

"Agent Romanoff." Sharon replied.

"Did you intend to seduce Agent Romanoff?" Maria questioned.

"No." Sharon said, somewhat faltering.

Maria frowned, "But you've thought about it."

"Yes." Sharon said, "But I wouldn't have ever made a move unless-"

"Are you straight?" Maria interrupted.

"Yes." Sharon blushed, "But... apparently not as much as I thought I was."

Maria smiled as she studied Sharon's face and briefly replayed those rapid-fire questions in her head. Either the girl was a phenomenal liar, or she was telling the truth. Or Maria was tired and horny and her training was failing her.

"I used to be straight, until I met her." Maria confessed, sparing a glance at the smirking redhead who was noticeably closer than she was before.

"Tell her what you told me." Natasha gently demanded the blonde.

Again pushing Sharon murmured, "Agent Romanoff is stunning, and hard to say no too... but you're the reason I'm here."

Genuinely surprised Maria raised an eyebrow, "Really? You expect me to believe that?"

"It's true." Sharon insisted, "You're... you're magnificent. With Agent Romanoff, maybe I could have resisted... but when she told me about you... I couldn't stay away."

Again Maria couldn't detect any trace of a lie, which was incredibly flattering, but she did her best to brush it off, "Trust me, no one resists The Black Widow. It's annoying as hell."

Her infuriating smirk getting wider Natasha purred, "You love it."

"I tolerate it, within reason. But this... I don't know Natasha." Maria said.

"It's up to you, babe. But can you honestly tell me you aren't tempted?" Natasha questioned, and then after her girlfriend just stared at her blankly for a few moments offered, "How about this, as a favour to me you give her a little kiss. See if you think she's good enough for Steve."

Maria bit her lip, thought about it for a few long seconds and then mumbled, "Well, if it means you'll owe me a favour."

As she said that Maria lowered her face downwards towards the helpless blonde, out of the corner of her eye able to see her girlfriend grinning again as she kissed another girl. Which, again, was pretty fucked up, but there was no way Maria could convince Natasha she didn't enjoy it. Especially seeing as the kiss quickly grew passionate, Maria engaging in a tongue battle with one girl while her girlfriend looked on with that infuriating smirk on her face.

It was something Natasha probably couldn't stop herself from doing if she tried, the deadly redhead very pleased with herself as her plan was so far going off without a hitch. Maria had reacted exactly how she had expected her too, right up to this level of acceptance. Of course it was possible it could all fall apart now, or Maria was just teasing her and was about to insist they give Agent 13 the boot, but Natasha was confident the hard part was over and she was all but guaranteed an all-girl threesome with a hot young recruit and the woman she had fallen in love with.

This thought obviously made her very happy, happy enough to stay on the side-lines for now while these two beautiful women made out in front of her, Natasha resisting the urge to touch herself as if everything went according to plan she'd be in for a long night. Instead she chosed to touch Maria, the redhead softly creeping up behind her lover so she could slide her hands around her and start gently kissing Maria's neck, this eventually leading the brunette to break the kiss with the blonde and kiss Natasha, who was of course only too happy to respond.

About a minute into the second kiss Maria pulled away, grinned playfully and said, "She's cute, has a great pair of tits and based on her kissing abilities I think it's safe to say Steve would be lucky to have her."

Taking the bait Maria had obviously thrown out for her Natasha grinned and offered, "Well, no harm in making sure, and since you like her tits so much why don't you start there?"

Technically she started with her lips, but rather than point that out Maria said, "Fine, but seeing as you weren't sure about her kissing skills why don't you try teaching her a thing or two. You are the most skilled at this kind of thing."

Natasha smirked, "I'm glad you can finally admit it."

For a moment Maria looked like she was about to roll her eyes but Natasha didn't give her the chance, The Black Widow kissing her girlfriend almost violently to avoid bringing up one of their many old arguments. Then, when Maria seemed relaxed and passionately kissing her back, Natasha broke the lip lock, gave the brunette one last smile and then turned her attention to the blonde who she figuratively had tied up in her web.

The bound spy stared back at her only somewhat nervously, Natasha having no doubt Sharon had been enjoying the show given the look on her face. It was also telling, if not surprising, that Agent 13 once again welcomed her lips with her own, Natasha and Sharon engaging in yet another passionate kiss while Maria concentrated on the blonde's boobs, the redhead smiling into the kiss as her ever considerate girlfriend eased Sharon into it by kissing her way down from the young Agent Carter's collarbone down to her right nipple.

Not being able to see what Commander Hill was doing heightened the already incredibly intense situation for Sharon. It was really overwhelming, after all she had heard the stories of her Aunt's adventures as an Agent of SHIELD, but she had never heard of anything like this, nor could she have imagined it. Hell, she had assumed at least half the things she'd heard about The Black Widow were exaggerated, but that had just left her easy prey for Natasha Romanoff. Now, oh, now she was in a situation so amazing it made her heart feel like it was going to explode out of her chest.

It was certainly hard to put into words how exciting it was to feel another woman's lips slide over one of her tits and then take one of her nipples into her mouth for the first time. That the woman in question was the most powerful woman currently within SHIELD, The Deputy Director Maria Hill, silently added to the experience, Sharon unable to stop moaning into The Black Widow's mouth while Commander Hill began to gently suck her nipple, spending about a minute on the right before moving over to the one on the left.

Agent Hill kept her lips attached to her skin nearly the whole time, kissing down her right boob and up the left before wrapping her mouth around that nipple so she could give it the same attention as the right. She then went back and forth between them, eventually adding her tongue into the mix by swirling it around each nipple in turn, making Sharon writhe with pleasure in her restraints. Commander Hill also used her hands to cup the nipple she was working into her mouth while caressing the other tit, proving that while her girlfriend was infamous for her sexual prowess Maria Hill was no slouch in this department.

Of course that girlfriend would not be ignored, The Black Widow biting at Sharon's lips whenever she thought she was being neglected which the blonde tried to make sure wasn't often. Which wasn't an easy task, not just because Sharon was overwhelmed by what was happening to her now but because she couldn't stop thinking about what the redhead had threatened/promised would happen next, Agent 13 feeling that she was almost on the edge of orgasm already without anyone even touching her pussy.

Maria had always liked foreplay, but hooking up with The Black Widow had pretty much made her addicted to it. After all Natasha's 'assets' were infamous, particularly her big tits which Maria had to admit were easily as glorious as everyone said. Being able to touch them was, of course, even better then just being able to look at them, Maria easily spending hours just sucking on those big beautiful boobs.

Miss Carter's boobs weren't quite as big and lovely, but they were still pretty great. Better than her own, Maria thought self-deprecatingly, the brunette pretty quickly pushing such unhelpful thoughts out of her mind so she could concentrate on worshipping the blonde's tits. Which she didn't do for hours, partly because she was tired and horny and eager to move on, and partly because like Sharon she was excited by the thought of what came next, but Maria was infamous for her self-restraint and she called upon every bit of it to give the younger girl that foreplay she deserved. Plus if she was testing out the merchandise she might as well properly enjoy it.

Of course ultimately it was The Widow who lost patience for this, Natasha breaking the kiss with Sharon to call out, "Well, are you going to eat her out, or am I?"

Lifting her head Maria smiled, "Don't you mean, am I eating her out first, or are you?"

There was a slight pause, then Natasha returned the smile, "Awww, you know me so well."

"Too well." Maria grumbled, finally moving away from Sharon's tits to kiss her way down the other woman's stomach, mumbling on the way, "Far too well."

As she passed the blonde's belly button Maria glanced upwards just in time to see her girlfriend grinning at her, then Natasha returned to kissing Sharon which honestly surprised Maria a little. When she was in a playful mood, like she obviously was now, The Black Widow could be very talkative. She certainly liked to taunt and tease her, and while it was somewhat annoying Maria really enjoyed it and she was hoping for more of it. Of course she had no doubt she would get some more of it as time went on, and honestly she had other things on her mind right now, like the fact that she had just reached her destination.

Getting comfortable in between Sharon's legs Maria took a second to breathe in the sent of female arousal, this brand so similar to what she was used to with Natasha and yet different but not necessarily in a bad way. The exact same thought occurred in Maria's mind after she lent forward and for the first time in her life licked a pussy not belonging to Natasha Romanoff, her enjoyment of the flavour pretty much guaranteeing that she had always been bisexual, despite what her girlfriend liked to claim.

Natasha was fully aware of this of course, but it was a running joke that she had turned Maria out and this little adventure certainly wasn't going to change that. Hell, Natasha would have a ball teasing Maria that she had made her so gay she was now helping her turn straight women queer. But the truth was just like the tasty morsel Natasha was currently kissing Maria Hill was one of the many, many women who were bi-curious who just needed a little push to admit they liked a little variety. It was the spice of life after all, and Natasha could tell Sharon was on the edge of admitting she liked things spicy.

So once again breaking the kiss Natasha softly whispered in Sharon's ear, "You like that? Mmmmm you like my girlfriend licking your little straight girl pussy? Does it make you all hot and bothered to have the high and mighty Maria Hill in between your legs and lapping away at that sweet little straight girl pussy of yours and turning it into a little queer cunt? Mmmmm, are you worried she's going to turn you into a dyke? A little lesbian pillow princess who can't get enough of girls licking her twat? Are you?"

Feeling overwhelmed, scared but most of all horny Sharon truthfully replied, "No. No, I, mmmmmmm, I don't care what happens, ohhhhhhhh, if this makes me gay or not, ooooooooh aaaaaaahhhhhhhh, I just want Commander Hill to keep licking me. Ohhhhhhh my Gooooooddddddd it feels so good, mmmmmmmm, fuck me! I want both of you to fuck my straight girl pussy and make it a girl loving cunt! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooddddddddd your girlfriend's tongue feels sooooooo good on my pussy, oooooooohhhhhh, I love girls, oooooooohhhhhhh, I love what she's doing to me, aaaaaaahhhhhhh fuck, you both can do whatever you want to me as long as you keep making me feel this gooooodddddd!"

"Whatever I want?" Natasha pushed.

"YES! Yes, mmmmmmm, I'll do anything for you." Sharon swore.

Smiling wickedly Natasha got up, remove the push-up bra and skimpy little panties and then slowly swung her leg over Sharon until she was kneeling over the other woman's head, "How about tasting your first pussy?"

Her eyes going wide Sharon hesitated for a moment and then softly murmured, "Yes... yes I'll lick you. I'll lick your pussy. Mmmmmm, please give it to me, ohhhhhhhh, give me your pussy. Let me lick it like your girlfriend is licking mine."

As soon as she heard what she wanted to hear Natasha got up, swung a leg over Sharon's head and lowered herself down onto the other woman's face. She didn't even bother to remove the tiny lace panties, instead pushing them aside and strategically placing her cunt directly in front of Sharon's lips without actually touching them, thus making sure it was the bound woman's choice to take the final step.

Oh how Natasha loved this. Feeling a straight girl's breath against her cunt, knowing she was seconds away from feeling of virgin tongue against her twat, another woman giving into temptation and providing Natasha with another notch on her bedpost. It was such exquisite anticipation that Natasha was almost sorry to see it end, but it was hard to feel disappointment when she felt a nervous girl tongue slowly slide across her downstairs lips, Natasha letting out a soft moan of pleasure and perhaps more importantly of triumph.

It was official, Agent 13 was another one of her conquests. Natasha planned to thoroughly enjoy this girl in a variety of ways, but whatever happens next the young Miss Carter would always be one of the many, many girls she had talked into licking pussy. And like all of the rest the first few cautious licks didn't put Sharon off, no, Natasha's flavour driving the blonde to lick with ever-increasing confidence and determination, even sliding her tongue clockwise and anticlockwise as well as up and down in an attempt to please her.

Sharon believed that to be the case due to the redhead's moans of obvious enjoyment and the increasing wetness she found herself licking up. In turn these things made her feel more confident and determined with her pussy licking, the whole thing a cycle going around and around until she felt completely comfortable going down on another woman. That was when the redhead pushed herself downwards, which on one hand was a relief as Sharon no longer had to strain her neck to get at Agent Romanoff's pussy. On the other hand her head was being firmly pressed against the bed by the more experienced spy's pussy which was kind of overwhelming, mostly in a good way.

For a girl who considered herself to be straight only a few hours ago to be almost literally smothered by pussy while another woman licked her out, this was a little daunting, but it also meant Sharon's entire world became consumed by the sweet scent of The Black Widow's womanhood, that smell and taste driving the blonde crazy. It made the pleasure she was feeling so much more intense and drove her to finally push her tongue into Agent Romanoff's cunt, something Commander Hill had done to Sharon several minutes ago.

This unsurprisingly provided her with more sexy moans and yummy juices, Sharon again following her superior officer's example by creating a tight seal around Agent Romanoff's pussy, her mouth making sure at least the majority of the redhead's cunt cream would slide directly down her throat. She also tried to copy Commander Hill's amazing tongue work, slowly build Agent Romanoff up with seemingly ever quickening tongue thrusts until she was slamming her tongue in and out of another woman, that powerful woman grinding on top of her face, and screaming, and oh God, she was cumming.

Natasha Romanoff was cumming in Sharon Carter's face, the deadly redhead drowning the poor blonde in her juices, the woman with the codename Agent 13 literally trying to swallow as much cum as she could just to stay alive. Not that Agent Romanoff's cum wasn't like liquid heaven, because it was, but it was just impossible for the inexperienced blonde to swallow that much cum, especially not when pure ecstasy was rocking her body, Sharon gasping for breath as she literally felt overwhelmed by what was happening to her.

Given all of her experience in between Natasha's thighs Maria found it much easier to swallow the girl cum flowing into her mouth, however she still couldn't quite get it all. To be fair Sharon was shaking against her, Maria remembering fondly just how intense her first girl tongue induced climax had been. Of course orgasms were always intense when they were given to her by the infamous Black Widow, but that first time had been special because as much as she had studied Natasha Romanoff there was just no way Maria could have been fully prepared for the pleasure the deadly redhead gave her.

Maria would be a distant second at best to Natasha but she had learned enough from her girlfriend to make Agent 13 cum almost violently in her mouth, making sure to return to the tongue fucking as soon as Sharon's first orgasm was done so she could quickly bring her to her second, then third, then fourth, and so on. After all, just because she had no idea what she was in for didn't mean the blonde shouldn't have a preview... which Maria realised was probably why Natasha offered to let her go first.

Out of instinct more than anything Maria looked up and glared at her girlfriend. Of course Natasha had her back to her and couldn't see it, not that the glare would have done anything but give the redhead a twisted thrill, the infuriating Black Widow just shooting that devastating grin of hers at Maria, the type which made her melt. So really it was better this way, especially as Maria got to watch Natasha's big butt bouncing up and down on the young blonde's face, The Black Widow now literally fucking Agent Carter's pretty face as the younger girl probably became too tired and/or overwhelmed to continue doing a good job.

Making sure that was the case Maria tore her gaze away from Natasha's glorious rump and concentrated on curling her tongue inside the younger SHIELD Agent with every thrust. Unsurprisingly she was rewarded with a fresh batch of girl cum, Maria happily swallowing down and continuing her work until Natasha lifted herself off of the now gasping blonde, stumbled awkwardly round the bed, grabbing a hold of brunette hair and yanking Maria upwards into a kiss so frantic she almost choked on the other woman's tongue.

After a few long moments of tasting Agent 13 on Maria's lips and tongue Natasha pulled back and moaned, "Mmmmmm, sweet. Perhaps I should see what she is like from the source... what do you think?"

"Oh please, when have you needed an excuse to eat pussy." Maria said without thinking, almost immediately cringing as Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah... I, I give you permission."

Natasha smiled and moved in for another kiss, "I kind of like having to ask. It means that there's somebody who cares about me."

"Very much." Maria just about got out before finding herself another kiss with Natasha Romanoff, this one much softer than the one came before yet at the same time it was equally if not more intense.

Once again being the one to pull away from the other woman Natasha smiled at her girlfriend, "Now, I really must insist you try her tongue while I'm fucking her little pussy. For a beginner she really is quite adequate."

"And this helps prepare her for Steve Rogers, how exactly?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow of her own.

"It doesn't." Natasha shrugged as she got in between the blonde's legs, adding just before she began to lick Sharon's pussy, "But as long as we have her all tied up we might as well take advantage."

Just in case there was any confusion Sharon called out, "I, oh, I don't mind. Please, ohhhhhhhhh Gawwwwwwd use me. Oh fuck me, mmmmmmmm, please let me lick you Commander Hill. Agent Romanoff told me exactly how you like it, ohhhhhhhh, and, mmmmmmm ooooooooh, I think you'll find I'm a fast learner."

"We'll see." Maria murmured noncommittally as she crawled up the bed until she could kiss the young Agent Carter.

Sharon was a little surprised when Commander Hill didn't immediately sit on her face, but the kiss was far from unwelcome, especially as she got a taste of the remnants of her own cum, a flavour the blonde surprisingly enjoyed. It was also surprising Agent Romanoff chose to start with gentle licking, although after what she had just gone through Sharon welcomed the gentle attention, especially when Agent Hill slid a hand over her body to caress her tits while still kissing her.

Of course the gentle attention couldn’t last forever, nor would Sharon want it too. Unsurprisingly it was Agent Romanoff who started by allowing her tongue to linger on Sharon's clit. The infamous Black Widow had been gently touching the blonde's clit with every skilful little lick, but this was different, the deadly redhead at first just keeping her tongue still on Sharon's clit before she began moving back and forth, licking that sensitive bundle of nerves and making the younger SHIELD Agent break her latest kiss with her boss to cry out loudly in pleasure.

Commander Hill initially frowned at this, then she looked down to see what her lover was doing and smiled. Then she roughly twisted the nipple she had been previously caressing so gently, then she swiftly stripped off her clothes and moved up to straddle Sharon's face. Naturally Sharon welcomed this, her eyes watching intently as Deputy Director Maria Hill finally slipped out of her uniform before lowering her womanhood down on top of her, the previously oh so sure she was straight blonde's mouth-watering as that yummy treat got closer and closer.

Once the high-ranking officer was in range Sharon lifted her head up and slid her tongue over Commander Hill's pussy lips, immediately loving the taste and beginning to hungrily lick at the cunt in front of her to get more. Sharon wasn't sure whether Commander Hill tasted better than Agent Romanoff or after eating out The Black Widow her taste buds just knew what to expect, but honestly she didn't really care. All that really mattered was that the brunette lowered herself further so she was gently pressing Sharon's head against the bed, the inexperienced blonde becoming consumed by the yummiest thing she ever tasted while perhaps the most dangerous person she had ever met wonderfully tortured her clit.

Natasha had moved on from simple licking to taking that sensitive bundle of nerves into her mouth and sucking with varying degrees of force. From the way Agent 13 was moaning, and tensing up, and most importantly the amount of girl cream escaping her cunt she was already close to an orgasm, which is exactly how Natasha wanted her. Fortunately Maria had done an excellent job of fucking the young Agent without wearing her out, Natasha feeling incredibly proud of her lover for doing such a good job of riling Agent Carter up.

To be fair to the up-and-comer she was showing the type of stamina and fortitude in the face of distraction necessary to make it in their line of work, although Natasha plan to put that to the test later. Still, for now Agent 13 was doing everything expected of her, including pleasing the woman she still looked up too, Maria moaning in approval for what the new girl was doing to her. In turn Natasha rewarded the younger Agent with a little more pleasure, but not too much more as Natasha's objective was to push sweet little Sharon to make Maria cum, and one way or another The Black Widow always achieved her objectives.

It seemed this would not be a difficult objective to achieve, not that Natasha had been expecting it to be given that the young Agent Carter had indeed proven herself to be a fast learner. Still, there was no harm in providing a little more motivation, Natasha eventually feeling like things had settled into too much of a pattern which almost always bored her when it came to sex. Or anything really. So she turned up the heat by slowly sliding her tongue into the blonde's pussy and then began to tongue fuck Agent 13 with slow steady thrusts which kept her as close to the edge of orgasm as possible.

Unsurprisingly this worked like a charm, Agent 13 suddenly finding the motivation to redouble her efforts and mere moments later Maria let out a loud orgasmic screen before beginning to seriously fuck the younger girl's face. Hearing that familiar sound, and taking a moment to watch Maria shake under the force of the sensations flooding her, Natasha smiled and rewarded the blonde by increasing the pace of her thrusts and curling her tongue upwards, The Black Widow almost immediately rewarded in turn with a mouthful of girl cum which she ravenously swallowed before redoubling her efforts to get more of that tasty reward.

Maria's body was still humming from her first orgasm when she came again, the SHIELD Agent beneath her working tirelessly to make her cum over and over again. Which honestly was a relief. Maria hadn't cum since Natasha predictably interrupted her morning shower and she'd had a very long day and had been so looking forward to returning to her sex-machine of a girlfriend. When it came to sex no one was better than Natasha Romanoff. No one. Maria hadn't done the research but she refused to believe anyone could be better, and while Agent Carter was not up to Natasha's standard the orgasms she provided were at the very least satisfying and plentiful.

That was probably the best thing about fucking The Black Widow, some of her skills and her ravenous hunger for sex rub off on you at least briefly, so while you can't hope to match her you can at least put up a fight. As far as Maria could tell this wasn't a 'power' like say an alien who could control lightning, and she was in no hurry to bring it up with SHIELD, but the results were undeniable. In this case Sharon Carter passionately tongue fucking her to multiple climaxes, as the blonde no doubt received the same treatment from a certain redhead who was probably grinning her sexy ass off right now.

She could certainly feel the blonde trembling underneath her, although that was partly due to Maria grinding her cunt into Agent Carter's face to heighten her own orgasms, one of the many bad habits she had picked up from her girlfriend. Not that Maria felt bad about it, or even remorseful, as she had several hard climaxes rush through her as she covered the blonde's pretty face, Maria completely consumed by what she was feeling until she felt someone else touching her.

For the briefest of moments she was afraid, her eyes snapping open as she cursed herself before closing them. Then a pair of lips crashed against her own which immediately put Maria at ease. After all, no one had ever kissed her like The Black Widow, and she would recognise Natasha's naked body pressed against her own anywhere. She also recognised Agent Carter's cum on the redhead's tongue, Maria enjoying the flavour even more now than when she had gone down on the pretty little thing Natasha had seduced.

After a minute or two of bullying Maria's tongue with her own Natasha broke the kiss, pulled back ever so slightly and smiled, "Are you ready to really prepare her for Steve?"

Maria smiled back, "Go get our strap-ons."

Natasha's smile turned into a beaming grin, "You really do know me so well."

Rolling her eyes and trying not to smile again Maria murmured, "Unfortunately."

"You love it." Natasha countered as they both got up, "And you love me."

"Unfortunately." Maria repeated.

"Uh-huh." Natasha murmured, still smiling as she practically skipped over to their 'sex draw' and retrieved Maria's strap-on and her own, "Oh, and babe... do you think you could untie her for me? You know I love fucking a girl whose tied up, but I think it will be easier for her to suck our cocks. Besides, I want us to fuck this slut in multiple positions."

Before Natasha had even finished speaking Maria did as was requested, causing the redhead to smile again. Or just smile wider, Natasha feeling like she had been smiling non-stop even since she'd broken the kiss, which was something she'd never get used too. Maria made her so happy it hurt sometimes, Natasha scolding herself once again for being reduced to a grinning fool then she turned to look at her beautiful Maria and she didn't care how foolish she felt. All that mattered was that Maria was with her helping Natasha with her favourite pastime... and helping out her good friend Steve Rogers of course.

Honestly everything up until now had been mostly about having her own fun with the young Miss Carter but now the real training could begin, Natasha thought to herself as she selected a medium-size strap-on and attached it around her waist. She then pulled out an identical one, closed the draw which she had so recently opened, and casually made her way back to where the other two women were.

Once she was standing in front of the bed Natasha looked at Agent Carter and ordered, "Get on your knees and suck my cock!"

Without a word of protest the blonde immediately did as she was told, Natasha not even trying to hide the smirk crossing her face as another woman got down on her knees before her, took hold of a dildo strapped around her waist and took the head of that fake cock into her mouth. Then the young spy began bobbing her head up and down on the first few inches of the shaft, at first just concentrating on noisily slurping on each inch her mouth slid over before looking up at Natasha for her approval.

Natasha gave it to her in the form of a wicked smile, the redheaded spy locking eyes with the younger SHIELD Agent for several long seconds before she heard a forced cough. Looking over at her girlfriend Natasha gave her a smirk and then tossed her the strap-on she had been deliberately holding onto, just to tease Maria. Natasha just loved that Maria couldn't hide her annoyance, at least not from her, which she honestly found adorable. Of course as Natasha had quickly learned it was unwise to antagonise one's girlfriend for too long so as soon as Maria had her strap-on firmly in place the redhead gripped the blonde's hair and yanked her away from her dildo so the brunette could have a turn.

"Now go suck my girlfriend's cock." Natasha ordered, deliberately not offering up any form of praise for the very adequate blow job she had just received.

Sharon would have liked some positive feedback but she wasn't necessarily expecting it. She had learned way before her SHIELD training that no feedback was actually a good thing, because more often than not that meant you had adequately performed the job required of you, Sharon smiling happily as she chose to take it like that. Of course her main focus was crawling towards her commanding officer, Sharon not hesitating to move for a second and not stopping until she was kneeling in front of The Deputy Director Maria Hill.

Once she was in position Sharon wrapped her hand around the base of the brunette's strap-on and glanced up at The Deputy Director with her best 'sultry' look before leaning forward and taking the head of the dildo into her mouth. She then started to slide her lips up and down the toy cock, making sure the tip of the dildo pressed against the entrance to her throat with every bob of her head. Then after a few minutes of that she forced the brunette's dildo into her throat just like she had done with the redhead's dildo, only this time instead of slowly going lower with every bob of her head she kept lowering her mouth in one slow but steady motion.

When every inch of the strap-on cock was either in her mouth or lodged in her throat Sharon finally looked up again to see that 'The Ice Queen' Maria Hill was living up to her reputation, that colded expressionless look causing a tremble of joy to echo through the blonde's body and even more wetness to be added to one of her like an ocean between her legs. She then started bobbing her head up and down again, all while looking up into the stone cold eyes of her commander, Sharon loving every second of it even through the painful discomfort of fucking her own throat with a dildo which currently seemed even bigger than it looked.

"Now let's see if you can handle two dicks at the same time." Natasha ordered, moving so she was standing right next to the brunette with her strap-on was pressing against the blonde's cheek, "I know Captain Rogers seems very uptight, and it is highly unlikely he would share you with another man, but it maybe fun if we talked him into it. I know I'd like to watch that, so may arrange it for you anyway. Plus you never know, these skills might come useful in the field. At the very least I'm sure I can talk the good Captain into sharing you with us. Wouldn't that be fun Maria?"

"Maybe." Maria drawled, "But I don't think this slut has quite earned that privilege yet, do you Natasha?"

"No, absolutely not." Natasha agreed, her eyes sparkling with joy as Maria played along, quickly shifting to her game face as she looked down at the girl on her knees and barked, "Suck harder slut! Harder! You want to even be in the same room as your families precious Captain America then you'd better show us you can be a good cock sucker! After all, every guy likes getting a blow job, and doesn't a war hero like Cap deserve the best? Come on, is that the best you can do? Yes, that's better, suck cock for your country Miss Carter! Suck my cock and prove you are worthy of sucking Captain America's cock."

As soon as she had been ordered to Sharon had switched to going back and forth between those two dildos. It wasn't something she was used to of course, and she was unsure how she could possibly do a better job considering at this point she was taking each strap-on in turn as far as they could go down her throat, but thinking back to a few X-rated movies she had seen Sharon improvised. That included slapping her face with the very wet toys, licking the shafts, and finally trying to shove both in her mouth at the same time. She didn't get very far with the last one, but she was sure the fact that she got both of the heads into her mouth was quite a sight.

"You've got to admit, that's not bad." Maria pointed out, "Besides I was actually talking about how we should find out if she's a dead fish when it comes to actual fucking, or if she'll show the appropriate enthusiasm for a cock in her pussy."

"Oh, I love the way you think." Natasha grinned, leaning over briefly for a quick kiss before then suggesting, "And, since this slut has such a crush on you, I insist you go first."

"You just want first dibs on fucking her ass." Maria said dryly.

"God, I love how well you know me." Natasha beamed, giving Maria another quick kiss before ordering her latest conquest, "Ok bitch, I suppose that'll do for now, just get on the bed so my girlfriend can fuck you."

Maria smirked at how quickly the blonde obeyed, waiting until Sharon was lying on her back on the bed before ordering, "Now spread your legs and beg for my cock!"

Without hesitation Sharon did as she was told, "Please give me your cock! I want your cock. I want your cock inside me Commander Hill. Please give it to me. Please stick your big cock inside my tight little cunt and fuck it until it's loose and slutty. Please turn me into a cock slut for you Commander Hill. I want to be your good little cock slut. I want to take your cock, and Agent Romanoff's cock, inside all my holes so I can please you like a good little slut should. Please? Please Commander Hill, give me your cock. I want your cock."

Standing at the edge of the bed Maria just enjoyed the sight of this beautiful blonde waiting for her with her legs spread wide open, Sharon's pussy lips glistening with arousal. Naturally she also enjoyed Sharon's begging, but Maria's eyes were firmly on the prize so to speak, and it stayed that way as she got onto the bed, mounted the recruit and pushed her strap-on cock against Sharon's entrance. She teased her for a few seconds, just because she could, then Maria pushed forwards in a slow but steady thrust, The Deputy Director of SHIELD not stopping until the entire length of her cock was buried inside the welcoming cunt of Agent 13.

The young Agent Carter's reaction was encouraging throughout the penetration. Truthfully Maria hadn't thought Sharon would be a 'dead fish' simply based on her eager performances eating pussy and sucking cock, but Maria liked being right about these types of things. It was certainly more enjoyable to fuck a responsive partner, Sharon's face a mask of pleasure and soft moans, groans and cries of joy were constantly escaping her mouth.

She even kept begging, albeit in a less coherent capacity, "Yes, yes, yeeeeessssss, oh fuck me! Fuck me! Oooooooooh fuck. Fuck! Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, fill me up with that big cock! Mmmmmm, it feels so good, sooooooo gooooodddddddd, mmmmmmm, fuck me, ooooooohhhhhhhh fuck meeeeeeee!"

Maria knew exactly how it felt to be filled by one of these big dildos so the lack of coherence didn't bother her. In fact she was impressed how much the recruit was continuing to beg, and obviously showing her enthusiasm, despite the uncomfortable stretching in her pussy. That said Maria was sure Sharon was mostly feeling pleasure, the look in the blonde's eyes and the constant sounds out of her mouth confirming this as the brunette completed the penetration and then after giving the young girl a moment to relax officially began the fucking of Sharon's pleasantly tight pussy.

No sooner had Maria began pumping her hips back and forth a pair of long legs wrapped around her and started pulling her in tighter with every inward thrust, and naturally loosened their grip to make it nice and easy for Maria to pull out when needed. To further show enthusiasm Sharon gently wrapped her arms around Maria and later on even began pumping her needy sex upwards to meet the higher ranking SHIELD Agent's thrusts. Each one of these things greatly pleased Maria who remained silent throughout the rest of the pussy fucking, choosing to focus all her attention on the task at hand, which was her usual MO.

Meanwhile Natasha watched with glee as her girlfriend skilfully fucked the beautiful blonde that she had seduced into being their little plaything for the night, a plan which couldn't have gone better in Natasha's opinion. Well, Maria was perhaps taking it a little easy on the slut, especially considering she was pumping pussy right now, not pounding ass hole. Sure, at first it had been appropriate, very much so during the penetration, but it seemed to take ages for Maria to really show off what she could do.

Then again perhaps it wasn't so much a case of Maria being overly cautious as it was her simply taking the time to enjoy the present Natasha had got for her. Or she was trying to tease Natasha by hogging that prize all to herself. Most likely it was a combination of both, Natasha smiling as she realised this was a sign that she had rubbed off on her lover.

Honestly waiting around wasn't so bad. It wasn't like Natasha didn't have a most excellent view, the forgotten spy moving around so she could admire the blissful look of pleasure on Sharon's face and the, in her opinion, far more beautiful face of Maria lost in concentration with a notable air of pleasure. Then there were the bodies themselves, one woman mounting another and using a man-made phallus to drive the female being penetrated to climax, the sight breathtakingly beautiful in Natasha's eyes. Then there was Maria's pretty little bottom thrusting up and down as the highest ranking SHIELD operative currently in the room pounded the pussy of one of the many people working for her.

Natasha licked her lips as she considered mounting Maria from behind and creating a 'train' by slipping her strap-on into her girlfriend's waiting cunt, or better yet her ass hole. Because as much as Natasha loved pussy there was just something about fucking another woman up the ass which made her feel so wonderfully powerful and dominant. However that would have undermined the power and dominance Maria was currently feeling, so Natasha forced herself to hold back and simply enjoy watching for now. After all, she would be penetrating a nice, tight, virgin ass hole soon enough.

While they had waited from The Assistant Director of SHIELD Sharon had been told in great detail what fate awaited her, the dangerous Black Widow seemingly delighting in telling her exactly what she was going to do to her virgin ass. Sharon wasn't sure how something that gross and disgusting could be pleasurable, but she'd heard people of both genders rave about it and according to The Black Widow it was going to be the most pleasurable experience of her life, the confidence in the redhead's voice alone meaning that Sharon had trouble doubting it.

As it had been the price of getting to have a threesome with Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff it was hardly surprising Sharon hadn't hesitated in agreeing. Honestly she would agree to anything for the privilege of being these women's plaything, the experience itself far exceeding her expectations and leaving her to believe that at the very least losing her anal cherry would be mildly pleasant. Even if it was pure agony it would certainly be worth the pleasure she had received so far tonight, maybe even just this one thing she was receiving now.

The second Sharon had learned Commander Hill swung that way there had been no doubt in her mind she would be a skilled lover, but once again the brunette was blowing away her expectations, skilfully stretching out her pussy with that big strap-on to the point they had barely been any pain and then once her cunt completely relaxed effortlessly fucked her to the edge of climax. She then kept her there for what felt like an eternity until she realised she had stopped talking.

Blushing at her disobedience Sharon immediately started begging again, "Fuck me Commander Hill oooooooooh please fuck me hard! Fuck my pussy hard with your big girl cock! Ohhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddd, I want your girl cock mmmmmmmm ooooooooohhhhhhh I want you to fuck me hard with your girl cock. Please? Please Commander Hill, I'll do anything, aaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk, anything if you just ooooooohhhhhhhh Gaaaaawwwwwwwwwdddddddd yeeeeeeeesssssss, harder, harder, harder, harder, HARDER OH COMMANDER HILL! COMMANDER HILLLLLLLL!"

Sharon tried to keep begging once Commander Hill increased things even further but it was no use. In what felt like less than a second her pussy was clenching tightly around the large invader and she was covering it with her cum, pure ecstasy shuddering through her body as she experienced perhaps her strongest climax yet tonight. It was of course followed by another, and another, and another, the captivating Maria Hill pounding her pussy to orgasm after orgasm and, to Sharon's delight, it looked like the brunette received at least one in the process.

 

Maria wanted to just keep going but she knew that wouldn't be fair on her girlfriend, who was no doubt aching to pound some ass right now, so she reluctantly began to decreased the pace, Maria silencing a whimper of disappointment from the other woman by kissing her. Then once she had finished bringing the blonde down from her high Maria broke the kiss, gently cupped the younger girl's face to make sure she was looking directly into her eyes and asked, "Are you ready to give my girlfriend your anal cherry Agent 13?"

Sharon nodded nervously, and then when that seemed not to be enough she murmured, "Ye, yes."

"Good." Maria said, quickly pulling her cock from the blonde, "Then bend over and spread your cheeks. My girl likes it when her conquests literally offer her their virgin ass holes."

There was a slight hesitation then Sharon flipped over onto her stomach, pressed her face to the bed sheets and pushed her ass in the air. She then slowly reached back and spread her ass cheeks, revealing Natasha's prize. It was an exquisite sight which Natasha enjoyed for several long minutes, then she positioned herself behind her prey, pressed her strap-on cock against Sharon's virgin ass hole and slowly pushed forwards, The Black Widow watching in delight as the other woman's most private hole slowly opened for her. Sharon surrendering her forbidden hole, allowing the head of Natasha's dildo to penetrate her virgin ass hole so that The Widow could take her anal cherry.

And take it she did, the most wonderful kind of thrill echoing through Natasha's body when that virgin butt hole closed around her cock, officially telling her she had popped the anal cherry of the niece of one of the founders of SHIELD. Agent Sharon Carter's anal virginity was hers and it always would be. Agent 13 had surrendered her butt to her and now whenever she sat down or gave another lover her ass Sharon would think about how Natasha had been the first to take her back there, thus in a way Sharon's ass would forever belong to The Black Widow.

It wasn't that long ago that taking other women's anal cherries was Natasha's favourite past time. Truth be told it still gave her an incredible thrill, and while in her line of work she often felt powerful and dominant there was still nothing quite like this. However as much as she adored this over almost anything else Natasha really would be willing to give it up forever if it meant keeping her relationship with Maria intact as while de-flowering another woman's ass sexually fulfilled her like nothing else it didn't make her as blissfully happy as sex with Maria, or just lying in her girlfriend's arms.

Of course Natasha was an addict, and while addicts could learn to resist their cravings they never fully went away, and the idea of being able to indulge in this addiction and keep Maria was so beyond exciting Natasha didn't think she could accurately put it into words. All she knew was that the moment she popped Sharon's back door cherry was pure heaven, almost the best ever with the only exception being taking Maria's anal virginity, Natasha spending even longer than usual savouring it before beginning to slowly push forwards, her eyes locked on to that vulnerable little hole being forced to stretch open and except inch after inch of big hard cock into the wonderfully tight passage it was guarding.

Being anally violated had Sharon crying out in pain and blushing in humiliation. While the pain was sharp to begin with it quickly died down and became something she could easily handle. The humiliation however was constant, Sharon not only questioning how she had allowed herself to be talked into this but wondering why anyone would consent to such a thing.

She got an answer to the latter surprisingly quickly, Sharon blushing even harder as first she felt a few dull sparks of pleasure when the other woman started officially fucking her ass, those gentle thrusts causing her rectum to relax away the pain and give her a shocking amount of enjoyment. Then Sharon found herself moaning joyfully when a shocking wave of pleasure originated in her butt and shot directly to her brain, the blonde blushing furiously as The Black Widow once again proved the stories about her were not exaggerated.

Agent Romanoff wasn't even using the full length of the dildo at first, instead choosing to slide half of it inside Sharon's virgin ass before pulling it out almost to the head and then pushing it back in, the redhead then repeating this process over and over again with short yet steady strokes. Then she started adding additional inches with every other thrust, Sharon barely noticing the increasing amount of dildo she had in her ass until all of a sudden the other woman's thighs crashed into her butt cheeks, meaning that The Widow had officially stuffed every inch of that large strap-on cock up her butt.

With that horrifying realisation Sharon let go of her ass cheeks and buried her face completely in the bed covers in shame, only then to quickly lift herself up and cry out when Agent Romanoff gave her a series of hard butt slaps and growled, "Did I tell you to move your hands?"

"No, I'm sorry Agent Romanoff." Sharon said, quickly spreading her cheeks again.

Sharon didn't know what was more embarrassing, the fact that she apologised or that The Black Widow chuckled at her submission. What she did know however was that those embarrassments were nothing compared to how loudly she moaned in pleasure when Natasha Romanoff started fucking her ass with the full length of that monster cock, Sharon feeling the weirdest type of pleasure she'd ever felt as the other SHIELD Agent's dildo stimulated sensitive places inside her she didn't know existed.

Maria knew exactly what Agent 13 was going through. Like most of Natasha's conquests Maria had been an anal virgin before she met the redhead and really had no intention of ever giving up her ass as she couldn't imagine it being pleasurable and she didn't like to feel submissive. As it turned out the submission was perhaps the part Maria had grown to love the best, although she severely doubted there was anyone in any reality who was a better butt fucker than The Black Widow.

Just from the look on her face you could tell Natasha was totally in her element, not to mention blissfully happy, stretching out the young Agent Carter's ass hole and turning it into an eager fuck hole. The redhead had the blonde moaning for her in seconds, those moaned steadily increasing in volume and need until Maria didn't even need to look at the younger SHIELD Agent's face to know Miss Carter was desperate for a serious ass fucking.

It was fun though, to see that blissful submission on her face, the type of which Maria had seen on Natasha's face many times when she took her ass and had probably been on her own face when it was her in the blonde's current position. Of course Maria was far more focused on the blissful happiness she saw on Natasha's face, the deadly Black Widow seemingly on top of the world as she once again took another woman's virgin ass and made it hers. Oh how Natasha looked like a total Alpha female lost in her dominance over an inferior female she was currently using as her bitch, Maria becoming so horny at the sight she momentarily forgot her jealousy.

Seemingly unable to keep quiet Maria offered up some encouragement, "That's it, fuck her! Fuck her tight little virgin ass hole! Fuck it hard! Break that ass in and turn it into a slutty little fuck hole!"

"Like I did to yours, you mean?" Natasha grinned at her girlfriend.

Scowling for a moment Maria then smiled, "No, like I did to yours. Which to be fair was a fuck hole before I stuffed it with strap-on, but I was the one who really turned you into an anal slut."

"True, but not enough to make me want to stop fucking your ass. Or this one." Natasha quipped, "And you like it don't you Maria? Mmmmmm, you like watching me fuck this hot little slut, almost as much as I liked watching you fuck her."

"Maybe." Maria admitted, "But I've got to say, I'm a little disappointed with the show so far. You're The Black Widow for God sakes. Show our guest what you can really do."

"Your wish is my command." Natasha said somewhat mockingly, although her eyes lit up with glee as she turned her attention back to the girl she was ass fucking, "You may now take your hands off your ass cheeks Agent 13. Maria is right, it's time I showed you what a real ass pounding feels like."

Sharon whimpered with a mixture of fear and anticipation, and then took her hands off her butt cheeks, prompting Natasha and Maria to exchange a wicked grin. Then the redhead tightened her grip on the blonde's hips and then began increasing the pace until she was using every ounce of her strength to destroy the young Agent Carter's now formally virgin ass. Given the speed and the power behind those thrusts it didn't appear like Natasha was trying to do it theoretically, no, it looked like she was trying to literally destroy the other woman's ass hole, Maria becoming undeniably wet by the idea even though she knew in reality it wasn't true and all that ended up happening was Natasha ass fucking some slut to multiple orgasms, Agent 13 finally shaking as her cum squirted out of her cunt and she screeched like a mindless fool.

Natasha came too, although her orgasms were nowhere near as powerful as what Agent 13 was now feeling. For the first time ever Natasha was actually a little jealous of it for a moment, her mind flashing back to all those times she had cum just that hard courtesy of Maria ramming her rectum. Which knocked her off her game somewhat, Natasha banishing those submissive thoughts so she could concentrate on being dominant. Luckily it wasn't hard, given that she was currently butt fucking another woman, and nothing made her feel more dominant than that. Especially when the woman she was fucking up the ass was another SHIELD Agent, all this woman's training and her toned body useless as she totally surrendered herself to become Natasha's fuck toy.

Once she was back to the familiar dominant mind-set Natasha continued pounding the young Agent Carter's butt to orgasm after orgasm, both herself and the other woman she was sodomising, the dangerous redhead soaking it all in. After all, not only did she have another woman bent over in front of her, her now formally virgin ass hole stretching for the strap-on Natasha was pounding in and out of it, she had her gorgeous girlfriend watching her ass fuck this slut and that somehow made it so much better.

Normally Natasha couldn't take her eyes off the woman she was ass fucking, especially when the woman's ass cheeks were jiggling for her like this, but now she found her eyes drifting to Maria, the two senior agents sharing a meaningful gaze as Agent 13 continued to scream hysterically. Another deviation from the norm was that instead of drilling the blonde's butt hole until Natasha grew tired of her or decided to change positions, the redhead chose to suddenly pull out without warning and smack Agent Carter's ass.

"Spread your cheeks my little blonde bitch!" Natasha ordered coldly, a small smirk crossing her face as the young woman did what she was told without hesitation or complaint.

Given they were still sharing this slut Natasha had wanted to give Maria a chance to butt fuck her before the blonde was worn out. That's why she had stopped so suddenly, although Natasha did have to admit it was thrilling to see how much damage she had done to the younger SHIELD Agent's ass, that poor little hole already gaping wide thanks to the abuse the redheaded spy had given it, the thoroughly broken in blonde helping Natasha see into her guts thanks to the cheek spreading. Of course as much as the younger girl's butt was gaping now Natasha had no doubt her girlfriend would make her proud and make sure the blonde's ass was even more open by the end of the night.

"Sooooo, ready to spit-roast Agent Carter?" Maria asked, apparently reading Natasha's mind.

"Sure." Natasha grinned, scooting round so she was kneeling in front of the blonde's head, "You wanna make her say ah for me?"

It didn't take a mind reader to guess what Natasha was trying to say, Maria getting into the position her girlfriend had just been in before murmuring, "Sure."

With that Maria lined up her strap-on with the blonde slut's gaping ass hole and roughly slammed forwards with all her might, forcing the full length of the dildo deep into the younger woman's bowels in the first hard thrust. The blonde whore's butt had obviously been loosened and well fucked, so just by looking at it anyone would know it was figuratively and literally open for business. Plus from previous experience, well, experience changing positions, not sexual partners, Maria knew that once The Black Widow had ass fucked you to orgasm your back passage could be roughly entered again shortly afterwards for at least a few minutes, sometimes a few hours, later.

This caused the younger woman to let go of her butt cheeks, lift her top half upwards and let out a long scream of pain mixed with pleasure. So... maybe Maria could have been a little more gentle with this anal penetration. Also it might have been nicer to ease into the ass fucking a little more instead of going straight to the hard butt pounding, but she wanted to make sure the blonde slut's mouth stayed nice and open so Natasha could shove her cock into that whore mouth so they could officially start the spit-roasting.

Ok, if Maria was honest with herself maybe she was letting her jealousy affect her a little, and punishing the young Miss Carter might be a classic case of misdirecting anger. All this was Natasha's fault. The redhead was the one who had seduced the blonde, and talked Maria into this threesome, and as enjoyable as she had found it so far it bothered the brunette to have to share her lover. However at this point in their relationship it was impossible from Maria to stay mad at her beautiful Natasha, The Deputy Director of SHIELD staring like a lovesick fool at The Black Widow as she shoved her ass flavoured strap-on into the mouth of Agent 13.

Once she had the other woman sucking her cock Natasha looked up at Maria, smiled and murmured, "Mmmmmm, you look so hot butt fucking that slut."

Then Natasha leaned forward, Maria frowning for a moment as she figured out what her girlfriend wanted. Then she just shrugged and went with it, Maria leaning forward and kissing Natasha as she continued ass fucking Agent Carter. Which was a little weird, but not necessarily in a bad way. Which really could describe the entire night.

Sharon had felt like a cartoon character or something when Commander Hill had rammed that her strap-on into her gaping ass hole given the way she had lifted herself up and screamed. She wasn't given much time to be embarrassed though, or even get used to the large dildo which had been so recently inside her pussy now pumping in and out of her rectum and thus covering her anal walls in her cum and cunt cream, because she got a distraction in the form of Agent Romanoff stuffing the strap-on which the redhead had just used to take her anal virginity into her mouth.

For a few seconds Sharon was to shock too react, then she grimaced as she realised she was tasting her own ass. And not just her ass hole or the area near to it, no, this was the head of the dildo which had plundered the deepest depths of her bowels. Thankfully it didn't taste as vile as Sharon might imagine it would. Not that she'd spent any time doing so, after all Agent Romanoff hadn't mentioned this particular kink, and of all the stories she had heard of The Black Widow making her conquests go ass to mouth wasn't one of them.

If it had Sharon might have requested to opt out of such a perverted, and kind of humiliating, act. Then again she wondered how much of the night was optional given what a force of nature the infamous Black Widow was. Indeed it never really felt like there was a choice, Agent Romanoff was just too hot to resist, and even now Sharon found herself obediently sucking on the dildo just to please her seductress. The fact that Commander Hill was doing an excellent job of taking her mind off what her mouth was doing was more than a contributing factor of why Sharon found herself giving her fellow SHIELD Agent's strap-on dick a thorough blow job, eventually cleaning it of all her own anal cream if not with her mouth, then with her tongue.

Through it all Sharon found herself moaning around the cock in her mouth, her already well fucked ass quickly adjusting to its second pounding and welcoming it, Commander Hill proving that she was just as good if not better at banging butt as she was at pounding pussy. Not that Sharon ever doubted she would be. Her crush on the Commander aside Maria Hill had always seemed super-efficient in everything she did, and given she was dating The Black Widow she'd almost have to know a thing or two about perverted sex.

As if to prove that point the redhead brought her kiss with the brunette to an end and asked her, "How about a little DP action?"

Maria smiled mischievously, "Offering to go in the middle Romanoff?"

Natasha grinned back, "It's a tempting offer, but I was thinking it would be fun to sandwich our little blonde bitch in between us."

"But she already is sandwiched in between us." Maria pointed out.

"You know what I mean." Natasha said as she pulled her dildo from the blonde's mouth and laid down in front of the two other women.

"I do." Maria confirmed that with a soft smile before she suddenly pulled her dildo out of the blonde's butt and then smacked it hard enough to make the cheeks jiggle, "What are you waiting for slut? Slide that slutty little pussy of yours down on that cock so we can fuck your slut holes at the same time."

The ass slap was a wonderful touch, Natasha grinning like a proud parent as Maria bossed Agent 13 around like they were on the helicarrier and not in their bed. And Maria was using that no-nonsense tone of voice which had been one so grating for Natasha but now it made her so wet. Well, honestly it always made her wet, which was really saying something right now, but these days Natasha very much like taking orders from Maria. Although she loved watching others do it even more, the power Maria possessed an undeniable turn on.

It was especially rewarding to see the young Agent Carter obeying Maria considering that involved the blonde stumbling over to where Natasha was now lying, carefully lining up her wet and very ready pussy with the freshly cleaned strap-on dildo and then slowly lowering herself down on the shaft. As she did this Agent 13 let out a long moan of pleasure while a truly blissful look crossed her face, which of course was something Natasha had experienced with many, many women, which sounded arrogant but was just simply true.

She also seen the current look on Maria's face many times before, more often than not in the mirror whenever she was dominating any girl. Actually as of late she had seen it pretty consistently on Maria's face while she was allowing her girlfriend to top her, Natasha smiling both at the memory and at imagining what exactly Maria was seeing right now. Sharon Carter naked on top of her, the blonde's cunt filled with the redhead's strap-on, Agent 13 just waiting to get her back hole filled with a big fake dick at the same time an equally big fake dick was filling her front hole, the young Agent Carter's butt hole already gaping wide from the anal abuse she had already taken and yet there she was waiting for more.

Honestly, if Natasha had been in Maria's place she would have waited a while too just to enjoy the sight. After all, she had been in a version of Maria's current place many times, and there was definitely something to be said for savouring the moment. However just like Natasha before her, it was inevitable that Maria was slowly getting to position behind the young SHIELD Agent, line up her cock with the blonde's ass hole and then thrust forward, once again anally penetrating Agent 13.

Again Sharon felt like a cartoon character as her ass was penetrated the same time that her cunt was being filled, her eyes bugging out and a guttural cry escaping her lips as she felt a big dildo not only slide against her anal walls but against the other big dildo filling her pussy. Sharon felt like she had a pretty good grasp on how the human body worked, and certainly her own body, but she had never realised how thin the wall was between her front and back passages, and she'd certainly never expected for something moving through one passage to rub against another.

For a while the sensation was so weird Sharon wasn't sure she was going to cope, however it was incredibly pleasurable throughout and after a while there seemed to be some kind of breaking point and she didn't care anymore. It was probably her first orgasm that did it. Well, her first orgasm from this, as the exhausted blonde had already cum more tonight then she normally would do in a month. If what happened before with any indication this next part was going to make sure she cum more than two months, possibly more.

In reality her second ever orgasm from being double penetrated made it hard for her to care, and when Agent Romanoff grabbed a firm hold of her hips and started thrusting upwards into her pussy at the same time Commander Hill was fucking her ass Sharon became a mindless moron, bouncing back and forth between the dildos and constantly cumming like a total slut. She also started frantically begging for more, whatever was left of her sanity feeling such incredible shame and humiliation, but that only added it to the intensity of experience.

"MORE, MORE, MOREEEEEE, FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! HARDER, OH GOD! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!" Sharon deliriously screamed at the top of her lungs, "FUCK ME LIKE A SLUT MMMMMMMM OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MAKE ME YOUR SLUT AAAAAAAHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKK, OH FUCK ME IN MY PUSSY AND ASS AND MAKE ME YOUR FUCKING SLUTTTTTTTTT! I WANNA BE YOUR SLUT OHHHHHHHHH GAAAAAWWWWWWDDDDDDD FUCK ME IN BOTH HOLES AND MAKE ME YOUR SLUT!"

"How about our bitch?" Natasha grinned seductively.

"OH YES, YES, YESSSSSSSSSS, OH GOD, I'LL BE YOUR BITCH! I'LL BE YOUR LITTLE BITCH!" Sharon screamed, briefly pausing as another orgasm made her incoherent before continuing, "I'LL BE YOUR BITCH! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH, I'LL BE YOUR SLUTTY LITTLE LESBIAN BITCH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDDDDD, I'LL BE YOUR BITCH AGENT ROMANOFF! I'LL BE YOUR BITCH COMMANDER HILL! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOODDDDDD I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, WHENEVER YOU WANT, PLEASE JUST FUCK ME HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER AND MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE LEZZIE BITCH! RAM MY HOLES AND MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE DYKE WHORE! GAPE ME, WRECK ME, RUIN ME, MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE QUEER SLUT! OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMM AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK, I'LL DO ANYTHING, BE ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUCK MEEEEEEEEEEEEE AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH GAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWDDDDDDDDD!"

Even though she was pretty much a mindless whore at this stage who was later going to be incredibly embarrassed with her current behaviour it had felt like she meant every word, and Sharon had a feeling that even if she tried to back out later the deadly Black Widow would just talk her into whatever she wanted, again. And honestly, as orgasm after orgasm rocked her body, the idea of being the lesbian bitch of Natasha Romanoff and Maria Hill didn't seem so bad, Sharon smiling as she imagined herself on her knees wearing only a little collar while looking up expectantly at her owners.

The future was currently the furthest thing from Maria's mind, and quite frankly despite the fact that she was currently butt fucking her Agent 13 was a distant second to the smirking Agent Romanoff when it came to Maria's headspace. Natasha perhaps looked more smug right now than she'd ever had, which was really saying something, Maria gritting her teeth as she desperately tried to accomplish the nearly impossible task of outdoing The Black Widow.

Natasha really was the best at everything Maria had seen her do, and as infuriating as it was the upside was that the brunette loved competition. It was part of the reason she had made it so far in SHIELD, and right now she was putting on a performance which was even making her sex goddess of a lover proud. She could see it in her eyes, Maria leaning over the blonde so she could stare into the eyes of the woman she loved while she relentlessly pounded the butt of some hot blonde she honestly didn't really care about.

More than up to the challenge Natasha pounded upwards into Agent Carter's pussy with the same brutal force Maria was using to drill the blonde's butt, the power couple working together to double fuck the lower ranking SHIELD Agent sandwiched between them through who knows how many multiple orgasms until all three of their bodies were coated with sweat and Maria thought she was about to pass out with exhaustion. Luckily for her the meat in their sandwich beat her to it, the blonde giving Maria the excuse she needed to stop.

For Maria, stopping involved collapsing down onto the sweaty bodies beneath her and gasping for breath, the proud brunette furious to have to admit it, even only silently to herself that Natasha would have won that round. From the smirk on her face Natasha knew it, although Maria prevented her from saying it at least momentarily with a lazy kiss, The Black Widow happily accepting it so she and The Deputy Director of SHIELD could engage in a gentle but passionate kiss while another woman/fellow SHIELD Agent remained sandwiched between them.

After who knows how many minutes of that Natasha broke the kiss and said, "We should do this again."

Although it sounded like a statement there was a question in Natasha's eyes, one Maria answered with a simple, "Maybe?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow playfully, then looked at the girl still sandwiched in between, "What do you think Agent Carter? Should we do this again?"

Sharon mumbled something incoherent at first, and then realising she was being watched expectantly she lifted her head up, looked into Natasha's eyes and whimpered, "I'll do anything you want, whenever you want. I'm your bitch."

"Awww, isn't that sweet Maria?" Natasha grinned, leaning forward to gently kiss the blonde.

"Very." Maria quipped, watching the other girls kissing for a few moments before yanking her dildo out of Sharon's ass and then, after smiling sadistically at the now gaping hole which had previously been tiny and virginal, she collapsed down onto the bed beside Natasha and commanded in her best no-nonsense tone, "You can start by sucking our cocks clean."

Sharon broke the kiss and after a brief hesitation pulled herself off of Natasha's cock with a tired groan and then lowered herself downwards so she could obey her latest order. Maria and Natasha snuggled together as a clearly tired and sore Agent 13 took both those dildos in her hands and started going back and forth between them, eventually deep throating the entire length of each cock so she could clean every drop of her pussy and ass juice from them.

Which of course led to Natasha giving her girlfriend a pleading look and simply adding, "Please?"

"Fine." Maria sighed, quickly adding when Natasha beamed at her and leaned in for another kiss, "But just until we're certain she's well and truly prepared for Cap."

The End.


End file.
